A Minority No More
by Gleek4Life216
Summary: When Kurt wishes being gay was not a minority, he creates a brand new world. But is this what he really wanted?
1. Kurt's Wish

Kurt Hummel knew exactly who he wanted. He was in love with

Finn Hudson, and that's the man he wanted to be with. But there was

just one small problem. Finn was not gay. No matter how hard Kurt

tried to get Finn to fall in love with him, Finn would always be checking

out Rachel or Quinn. Kurt didn't want to accept the fact that he couldn't

be with the one he loved. All of his friends had a boyfriend or a

girlfriend. Why couldn't he have someone?

"Out of my way, homo." Karofsky said.

Karofsky slammed Kurt against a locker and walked off. Kurt

stood up, looking around to see if anyone noticed. He saw a few kids

with their backs turned and even a teacher but the teacher was turned

away also. Kurt walked up to the teacher.

"Did you see what Karofsky did to me?" He asked.

"I didn't see anything." The teacher responded.

"It was right here. He shoved me." Kurt said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't say anything."

The teacher then left Kurt alone.

"So I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight?" Finn asked.

"Oh, I'd love that, Finn." Rachel said perkily.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Okay."

Finn smiled at Rachel and then walked away. Rachel stood by her

locker with a smile. Kurt watched the scene with anger and stomped up

to Rachel.

"Congratulations on your date, Rachel." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Thank you, Kurt." Rachel said.

"I was being sarcastic." Kurt snapped.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Rachel asked.

"No, I wasn't saying anything." Kurt replied.

He turned on his heel and left Rachel by herself.

The whole glee club was sitting down in the choir room. Will

entered the room with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys. Sectionals is in just a week, so we really need to make a

set list."

Rachel shot her hand in the air.

"Yes, Rachel."

"I would like to sing Beyonce's power ballad one plus one as a

solo." Rachel said.

"That's a great idea, Rachel! The part is yours!" Will said.

Rachel beamed. The rest of the glee club was apathetic.

"And I would like to sing The Edge of Glory as a duet between me

and Finn."

"Another excellent idea, Rachel! Okay, we should get practicing."

"WAIT!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt, you need to raise your hand if you want to talk." Will said.

"Rachel just raises her hand and you just give her exactly what

she wants. There are other people in this glee club besides Rachel, you

know."

"Kurt, there will be other chances for you to sing." Will said.

"I have NEVER gotten a solo at a competition. I want to sing lead

for a chance. Rachel and Finn always sing lead and I'm tired of being

a back-up singer. I'm just as good as Rachel."

"That remains to be seen." Rachel said under her breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kurt yelled.

Kurt stormed past Quinn and Puck and stood in the front of the

room.

"I'M TIRED OF THIS STUPID SCHOOL! I'M TIRED OF BEING

BULLIED EVERY SINGLE DAY! I'M TIRED OF BEING ALONE! I AM THE

ONLY OPENLY GAY GUY IN THIS ENTIRE DAMN SCHOOL! I'M TIRED OF

SEEING THE PERSON I LOVE DATE SOMEBODY ELSE! AND I'M REALLY

TIRED OF THIS STUPID HOMOPHOBIC GLEE CLUB THAT GIVES

RACHEL AND FINN EVERY SOLO. I GET THAT YOU'RE STRAIGHT BUT

THAT DOESN'T MAKE YOU BETTER THAN ME! YOU KNOW WHAT? I

QUIT! I WISH THAT BEING GAY WAS IN THE MAJORITY AND BEING

STRAIGHT WAS IN THE MINORITY! SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!"

Suddenly, everything went black. Kurt found that he was in his

bed.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

Kurt heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kurt replied.

Burt walked in and smiled at him.

"There's my son." He said.

"Hi, Dad. Do you know what happened? One minute I was in Glee

club and the next I was just lying in bed?"

"What are you talking about? You've been out cold for eight hours.

You got back from Sectionals late last night."

Kurt stood up in his bed.

"We had Sectionals already?"

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine. What happened at Sectionals?"

Burt sat down next to Kurt on his bed.

"You really don't remember," Kurt shook his head. "Oh well you

sung this beautiful song by yourself and then you sung a duet with that

boy, Finn. It was absolutely beautiful. You guys won and you're headed

to Regionals."

"Wait! I sung it? Rachel was supposed to."

"Rachel? She didn't have any solos."

"And wait, me and Finn did a duet?"

"Well, yeah. You two are dating, we all figured you two would."

"WAIT! SLOW DOWN DAD! FINN AND I ARE DATING?" Kurt

exclaimed.

Burt nodded.

"Of course. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Burt asked.

He put a hand on Kurt's forehead to feel if it was warm. Kurt

shot out of bed.

"I need to check my cell phone." Kurt said.

Kurt went over to his phone and checked it. He had several

missed phone calls and texts from Finn."

"Wait I thought Finn wasn't gay." Kurt said.

"Not gay? Who isn't gay? Everybody is gay." Burt said.

"What?"

"Everyone is gay. No one is straight." Burt said.

"You're straight? Everybody is straight except for me."

Burt chuckled.

"You must be just joking with me. Of course I'm not straight.

You know your other father."

"I HAVE TWO DADS?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, everyone has two dads or two moms. That's how it is."

"What about one mom and one dad?"

Burt laughed.

"That's ridiculous. Why don't you get some more sleep and I'll see

you downstairs when you're feeling better."

Burt went downstairs. Kurt thought for a moment and then called

Mercedes.

"'Cedes, something weird is going on." Kurt said.

"What?" She asked.

"My dad is gay and he has a husband. Finn is my boyfriend and

apparently I sung at Sectionals." Kurt said.

"How is that weird? You and Finn have been dating for months?"

"But Finn's not gay, right?"

"What are you talking about? Everybody is gay, Kurt. Straight

people are gross perverts who don't deserve to live."

"Wait, you're gay too?"

"Of course. Everyone is. I'm crushing hard on Tina. And I think she

likes me too."

"Mercedes, I'm gonna go."

"Okay, see you in school tomorrow."

Kurt hung up the phone.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Kurt yelled to himself.

**To Be Continued**

** Please Review**


	2. New Star in Town

**Thanks for the review **

Kurt walked downstairs and saw his father and another man

kissing at the table. Kurt couldn't get himself to get used to that. His

father saw him and smiled at him.

"Hi Dad and ah hi Dad." Kurt said awkwardly.

"Are you feeling better?" Burt asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Yes, I think I might have just not gotten enough sleep last night."

"Excellent. We made some quick breakfast for you, son."

Kurt looked at his other father. He was also bald like his father.

He had a beard and a goatee that were dark brown. Kurt didn't know

what to think of this other man or his father's sudden change in sexual

preference but Kurt had bigger things to worry about: School. Kurt

grabbed a granola bar and waved to his two fathers and then walked

out to his car. Kurt heard his phone ring and he picked it up.

"Hello." Kurt answered.

"Kurt, it's me baby. Why haven't you texted me back?" Finn asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Finn. I slept in too late. I was tired from Sectionals."

"Oh, baby you were so good. You're the reason why we won."

"Thanks, Finn."

"So did you think about what I said?"

"What did you say?"

"I told you right before your song last night."

"I'm sorry, I just don't remember."

"Oh, well I asked if you wanted to be intimate."

"Intimate? Intimate? Finn, do you even know how to do that?"

"Do it? Of course I know how!"

"I mean with another guy."

"That's the only way."

"No, you can do it with girls which I think you did, if I'm not

mistaken."

"Kurt, what are you talking about? That's gross. That behavior is

for people that worship Satan. Just perverts do that stuff." Finn said.

"Wow. That was quite a reaction. Well I'm going to be here in

a minute, Finn. We can talk later."

"Okay, bye baby." Finn said.

"Bye, Finn."

Kurt hung up. He couldn't get himself to get used to Finn calling

him baby. Kurt pulled in to the parking lot and walked to school. As

he walked in, none of the jocks paid him any attention. He wasn't shoved

or pushed. He just walked through the hallways just the way he was and

no one did anything or said anything to him. Kurt saw boys and girls

holding hands and making out with each other which intrigued him.

"What is going on? Is this some kind of joke?" Kurt said to himself.

"KURT!"

Kurt turned around to see Finn who kissed him passionately on

the lips. Kurt sighed and returned the kiss. This was so perfect.

Everything that Kurt had dreamed of was finally a reality. Kurt

pulled apart.

"So did you think about what I said?" Finn asked hopefully.

Finn put his arms around Kurt and walked down the hallway

with him.

"I guess I need some more time to think about it." Kurt said.

Finn shot him a puppy dog look.

"Kurt, we've been together for years. I think it's time."

"We've been together for years?" Kurt asked with disbelief.

"Kurt, what is going on with you today? It's like you don't

remember your own life."

"Maybe I don't." Kurt said to himself.

"Come on, let's go to glee club, babe." Finn said.

Finn took Kurt by the hand and took him to the glee club. Kurt

didn't notice Rachel who was looking at Kurt and Finn with sadness in

her eyes.

"Kurt, so good to see you!" Will exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too." Kurt said.

"The glee club decided to vote you MVP, Kurt." Will said.

"Really?" Kurt squealed.

Will handed him a small trophy and all of the glee club hugged

him. After a few minutes, everyone sat down.

"Alright, you guys. Now let's start planning for Regionals. We

have to win if we want to get to Nationals."

"Kurt and I should sing a duet. We killed it last year."

"You and Rachel sung a duet last year." Kurt said.

The glee club laughed.

"Kurt, you little jokster. Rachel and Finn don't sing duets together.

Boys and girls don't sing duets together, you know that."

_Watch what you say, Kurt. It looks like this new reality that I'm _

_living in is completely anti-straight. _

"Wait, so who else is dating here?" Kurt asked.

"You don't know this? Rachel and I are dating. Tina and Mercedes

just got together, you and Finn are together. Puck is with Matt and that's

all whose dating, the rest are single." Quinn said.

Quinn snuggled up with Rachel, who smiled at her but then looked

away.

"Wow. Okay, I guess." Kurt said.

"Now, Kurt. What song would you like to sing for us today?" Will

asked.

"Wouldn't you ask Rachel that?" Kurt said automatically.

Will shook his head.

"No, Kurt. You're our star."

Kurt looked to Rachel, who half-smiled at him.

"I want to do a duet with Rachel." Kurt said.

The club gasped at him.

"Just as friends, nothing more." Kurt added in later.

"Okay, it's weird but we'll try something new." Will said.

Rachel stood up and looked at Kurt awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Singing a song with you. Our voices sound good together."

"Yes, but a guy and a girl? I mean no one does that."

Kurt laughed.

"Oh yeah, you're serious. Just relax and sing."

"What song?"

"The Way We Were by Barbra Streisand."

"I love Barbra!" Rachel squealed.

"Some things never change." Kurt said with a smile.

"Whenever you two are ready." Will said.

Kurt and Rachel sung together and received a few claps from

a few of the New Directions members.

"I know it's just friends but I still think God would not approve of

such an action." Quinn said.

Kurt and Rachel sat down.

"Kurt, can I talk to you after everyone else leaves?" Rachel asked.

"Yes."

After a few moments, all of New Directions cleared out. Rachel

and Kurt stayed behind.

"What's going on, Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Why did you ask me to sing with you? You know what everyone

thinks about even the slightest hint of heterosexuality even if it's just

two opposite gender singers." Rachel said.

Kurt looked around for a moment before talking to Rachel.

"Why is being straight seen as such a bad thing? You can't control

who you love." Kurt said.

"Do you really believe that?" Rachel asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, I used to be prosecuted for my sexuality."

"What? Please you and Finn are the most popular couple at

McKinley. You don't know what it's like to be something that you're

ashamed of."

Kurt looked at her oddly.

"I've never known you to be ashamed of yourself."

"Well, I am. I hate it so much but it won't go away."

Kurt looked at Rachel for a moment and then smiled.

"Are you straight, Rachel?" Kurt asked.

Rachel nodded and started to cry. Kurt hugged her.

"I'm only dating Quinn as a cover up. I don't want anyone else to

know. Please don't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't tell anyone you're straight." Kurt said.

Rachel smiled and hugged him again.

"I never thought I would say that in my life." Kurt said to himself.

**To Be Continued**

** Please Review**


End file.
